Vual
---- |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = Butcher Soldier |partners = Cynthia Sídhe |base of operations = (Formerly) |sexuality = Asexual |marital status = |relatives = Jaromir Antonov (Older Sister) |magic = |weaponry and armor = |birthdate = |allies = |enemies = |debut = |age = 35}} Vual (ブアル buaru) is an artificially created demon and a former subordinate of , to whom he served as a simple foot soldier before retiring after the dark guild's fall. Born to a simple family in the slums of the capital of the Pergrande Kingdom, Vual was born Kristoffer Antonov (クリストファー アントノブ kurisutofaa antonobu) and was the second eldest of eight. Working with his father as a butcher, Kristoffer was expected to take over the family business whilst his elder sister would go on to serve as a working member of society as a politician of the country. Washed over with jealousy by his sister's success, Kristoffer would run away from home to Fiore on the other side of Ishgar to find a new life where he can prove that he was better than to run a small butcher shop. However it was there that Kristoffer would be later found and transformed by the demon guild to work as a soldier in their ranks. Assuming the name Vual, Kristoffer would build a reputation as a fearless opponent, with the courage to face any foe no matter how big they were compared to him. With the disbanding of Tartaros, Vual was left to freely roam the open world to do as he pleased. Robbed of his human soul and left with the mind of a demon, Vual only sees the human population as nothing more than an insect on the ground. However some sort of human sense remaining within him allows Vual to feel some sense of guilt and disappointment when things go wrong. Deceitful and manipulative, Vual seeks to use humans as his tools for his operations, carefully planning the steps and outcomes in order to reach the goal he aims for. Not wielding any specific magic to take down his enemies, as well as lacking any combat training, Vual relies on his physical capabilities to survive attacks as well as the regeneration ability provided by his demon genes. He would come to partner with the dark mage Cynthia Sídhe, in a combined effort for both knowledge and power, something the two of them both seeked. Though Cynthia was more open and more notable for her extreme actions that had labelled her as a dark mage before, Vual was able to stay in the shadows with many unaware of his existence whilst taking a more peaceful route to his goal. Noticing that this partnership may need some stable support that would help them on their endeavors, Vual joined the dark guild Cross Rogue, a guild that Cynthia was already a part of before. There he would meet with the guild master Zoldis and form the duo Phoenix Grimoire along with Cynthia, a name that they would continue to operate under during their search for knowledge and power. Appearance Vual is a tall and elegant man, with a very gentleman feel to his look that many would feel quite welcome to talking to. Despite his true nature, Vual looks to be quite bright and friendly, with a pretty loose but firm upright body posture, almost never seen slouching. His hair is meant to be both neat and untidy at the same time, having been slicked back with many of the hairs still danging down over his face. His ears clearly protruding from the sides of his head, with a sharp chin sliding down the sides of his head. His eye brows are sleek and dark, and sit above his menacing yet masculine eyes, with slit pupils in the middle of a light black iris. His mouth is commonly seen with a cigarette in them, with smoke drifting out of it from time to time. Vual's body looks to be free from damage, bearing smooth skin that has never touched the heat of battle. This humane look is only the shell for the true demon within however and does well to hide it. He commonly wears a suit reminiscent to the ones usually worn within the Victorian Era, except with a more twisted style to it. He wears a dark grey buttoned up vest over a grey dress shirt, the turn over collar circling around his neck. A red scarf like fabric is tied around his neck and neatly tucked into the buttoned up vest, and is decorated with black symbols and patterns all over. Vaul also wears a very dark coloured coat that reaches down to the back of his thighs, however it is with this part that Vual has incorporated a darker and twisted side of his outfit. Though on the outside it looks normal, on the inside of the coat, it is rough and rigid due to the style of the interior material. It is described to look like bones and flesh, as if Vual had created the coat simply with those materials. The inside is said to smell like decay and rotting meat from time to time, and is coloured black just like the exterior of the coat making it quite difficult to see the grim details. Personality Vual looks to be very relaxed and easy going, not really caring about the world around him and only seems to care for his own self. Though he is not known for being primarily selfish, Vual does make sure to place his safety and health above others. His light personality at a first glance makes him seem to be very friendly towards those that accept him for who he is, and so returns the favour by being as nice as he can. However this is all just a facade to cover up the god complex of his demon nature. Vual sets himself out to be caring and helpful to associates, willing to help them as best as he can with what capabilities he can offer. He shows off an almost father-like personality and will put himself on the line to protect those who he 'cares' about. As an act, Vual finds it stressful to keep up his illusion for a long time as it certainly conflicts with his true self. This can probably be the reason to why Vual does not hang around other people as often as he can, the people that believe his act to be exact. His manipulative behvaiour has been implemented into this act, having developed their mind to where they will never believe that Vual is the horrible demon that he secretly is when confronted about it. His real colours however are that of a demon; ruthless, hateful, evil. When alone or in the company of those that now him well, Vual can act on his own accord as his true demon self, showing no recognition of the meaning of mercy and no regard for any respect to life at all. He will relish in the atmosphere of destruction and will almost always join in when he feels that he should. Vual is sadistic and will usually go into causing as much harm as he can before finally relieving his victims from the pain he brings forth. This can be reflected in his methods with victims that Phoenix Grimoire capture for both Cynthia and Vual's needs. His techniques however do differ from his partner's, with his being particularly more brutal and more gory the longer the session. He seeks power and knowledge to further his own, just as his partner in Phoenix Grimoire, and does so to further his own. Though unlike his partner who seeks to own the world for herself, Vual seeks to use his power to destroy it, and shape the world into a barren wasteland where no life can thrive. This goal comes from the experience with Tartaros where his hateful view of the world only developed into one of wishing to see it in complete chaos. He has however not disclosed this with anyone in fear that they may try to stop him and lose the support coming from his current guild that has allowed him to roam the world in search for the knowledge and power he wishes to claim. He has a strong grudge and distinct hate for his sister and many other siblings that have chosen to live successful lives around the continent and the world. Mainly his older sister as he was expected to run his family's butcher shop due to him being the eldest child who was not able to do what his sister did. It was the thought of his sister being better that influenced him to join Tartaros and gain profound abilities as a demon, hoping to gain power that would greatly intimidate his sister's clout. He seems to be more angry when confronted with relatives, mainly his brothers and sisters as shown by his more violent attacks against them, having killed three of his siblings before. When fighting with whatever he may have, he mainly chooses to be more defensive aside from being offensive as his lack of offensive skills and capabilities does limit him extremely. However, being defensive gives him more of a chance to focus on the battle and study his opponents better instead of simply aiming to bring them down without knowing what he is going to do next. His attacks however are random and are usually never seen coming by the lack of pattern he has to his attacks. He is very perceptive and will keep his eye on everything in the field just so he knows whats going on around him, being very cautious on any sneak attacks that may come for him. Because of his lack of fighting, not many know of his ability of regeneration and so makes him mysterious during a first impression. He does like to think tactically about moments and has already proven himself to be quite the tactician when provided with the information needed for his moves. He does not mind getting hit as knowing his regenerative abilities he will be fine and leave without a scratch. Equipment MBP Bomb: Tight, compact grenades packed with Magical Barrier Particles, the MBP Bombs is Vual's last option of attack when fighting off mages. Dangerous in it's own right, the small MBP Bombs can store quite a lot of the black mist, thus allowing for one bomb to affect a large area. Concealed in a tight metal shell, the MBP Bombs resemble circular silver balls with a simple button poking out from the body. The button can only be pressed when the appropriate kind of pressure is pushing down on the button, providing more security and less chance of an accidental release. Before detonating, there is a six second delay to ensure the user puts distance between themselves and the bomb before it does off. When it does detonate, the metal body of the bomb will split into halves, and quickly propel the Magical Barrier Particles into the area with an internal force the pushes the mist out and around. MBP Bombs are pretty pricey to make, and are very illegal all over the world, thus ownership of the bomb is very difficult. However, thanks to Vual's former membership in the demon guild Tartaros and their usage of the Magical Barrier Particles, Vual has learned to make his own kind when provided with the correct materials. The MBP Bomb can come in the form of simple grenades as mentioned before, landmines which share a similar appearance however in a more sic like structure and even missiles that can be shot from bows or fire arms. Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Regeneration: Vual's demon body gives him the ability of instantaneous regeneration Fantastic Agility and Reflexes: Great Endurance: Trivia *His appearance is Dracula.